Things That Go Piglet in the Night
Things That Go Piglet in the Night is the second segment of the fourteenth episode of first season episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It first aired in January 1, 1989. Synopsis After a series of misunderstandings, Pooh and the gang believe there is a ghost in the Hundred Acre Wood. Polt The episode begins in a late afternoon, Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger and Owl are all playing on the swing. The only ones not there are Eeyore, who is just watching, and Gopher, who pops out in his pajamas complaining about the noise and saying that it is too late and they should all be sleeping. Upon hearing this, Tigger stops the swing abruptly, causing everyone else to fall, Especially Gopher, and enthusiastically states that they must go to bed early in order to wake up early in the next morning and play more. The others follow him, and when Piglet withdraws a little, Tigger tells him that he wouldn't want to stay awake in the night anyway, as there are monsters in the forest. This promptly convinces Piglet to run to his house and go to bed. Deep in the windy night, the forest seems to be full of strange howls and shadows appearing on the windows. Piglet is scared and hides inside a pillow case, alleviated by the fact that now he won't be able to see the ghosts. Tigger realizes the problem is not keeping Eeyore on the swing, so he decides to build an improvised parachute for Eeyore. This actually works. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Gopher * Owl * Roo (cameo) Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “THE MASKED OFFENDER” Story by MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER “THINGS THAT GO PIGLET IN THE NIGHT” Story by MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM HAL SMITH PETER CULLEN MICHAEL GOUGH TIM HOSKINS JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Animation Director TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH GEORGE GOODE Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN RICK LEON JAMIE MITCHELL MITCH ROCHON JAMES T. WALKER Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Overseas Animation Supervisors KEN KESSEL JAMIE MITCHELL Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SLIVA Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Coordinator BARBARA BECK Production Assistants JEFFREY ARTHUR PEGGY BECKER STEPHANIE ELLIOTT LEONA JERNIGAN VITELLO & ASSOCIATES: Supervising Editor ELEN ORSON Sound Effects Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer ED BARTON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista Television DVD releases *"Winnie the Pooh's Spookable Fun"' Gallery Swing.png|Pooh and his friends on the swing. GhostHunting.png|The ghost hunting begins. EeyoreFalling.png|At first, Eeyore has some trouble with his parachute... Parachute.png|Pooh hopes they don't have to go throw this every time Eeyore wants to swing. Things That Go Piglet in the Night.jpg|Title Card Trivia *Roo makes a non-speaking cameo appearance when Tigger was sleeping over at his house. *Christopher Robin and Kanga are the only characters who do not make an appearance in this episode. *In shots of the woods involving either Piglet or Pooh's hunting party, ghostly voices can be heard moaning Piglet's name. *The title of this episode is a allusion to the phrase "Things that go bump in the night". *Paul Winchell does all the Dialogue. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:1989 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Stubs